When using optical signals traveling an optical path it is often necessary to interrupt or damp the optical signal. Therefore, the prior art provides so-called shutters to at least partly block an optical path, thereby interrupting or damping the optical signal traveling the path. These known shutters are moved by electromagnetic forces.